Mega Pokemon Crossover
by Dinowhovian16
Summary: Pokemon ultra moon being crossover with lots of other stories from other games and anime's. I hope that shows/games being added in will prove to be a good story. Also First fanfic, so please don't hate too much. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Mega Pokemon crossover.

I don't own anything except my oc. So please no sueing.

A/N I had my original story for this lost on another tablet somewhere, but lost it. Now I have to retype it. Anyways, this story is one where I believe the best mega crossover would work. I will let you know at the beginning of every chapter when characters from other shows are joining the story I already have the main story planned out. But for now, the show _Heaven's' lost property_. Also I will mainly following the main plot of Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. I will the plots of other shows too, but loosely. Also let me know if my character is too OP (Over Power for newer readers.) But enough talk, let's start this story.

Also the age to be a pokemon trainer in Alola is amped up to 14. Why? Because I want to try to make a story no one has read.

Chapter 1 prologue

Hello, my name is Parker. I usually wear a blue polo shirt with white stars on it, short blue pants, white socks, orange blue shoes, and a (Aloan) baseball cap. I have pale skin, black hair, and silver eyes. Now normally, this is where I tell you my backstory and how I go on an epic adventure. That seems a little overplayed to me. so I'm going to tell you a different kind of tale. One with love, action, harem, and transformations.

Now my story starts, like most stories do, at home. I had just finished helping my mom move stuff when professor oak called. He wanted me to check out the field that is a little way out of town. He said, "There's a weird anomaly that you check out. I would go there myself, but I have way too much stuff to do in the lab. And, since your moving to alola, I'll pay you 5000 pokedollars for helping me out. What do you say?"

"Ok." I said.

It only took me a few minutes to get there. But when I got there, there was nothing there. It still look like the same field that it ever was. I even walked to the hill that was near the end of the field to get a better look. Still nothing. 'Well this was a waste of time.' I thought. Then suddenly, my phone rang.

What? You think I would go to a field, after dark, with no cellphone? I might jump danger most of the time, but I have a plan when I do it. Or a half-baked plan… Usually something that resembles a plan. I am by no means an idiot, but I don't always have time to make a full plan. Ad as the old saying goes, _Plans never survive first contact with the enemy_. So I usually just improvise. But I am getting off topic here, back to the story.

I answer my cell phone, "Yes professor?" I said. (Caller ID is how I knew.)

"Parker, GET OUT OF THERE!" He shouted, "Something is coming through the anomaly."

Just after he said it, I saw a black hole open up. It shot something out, leaving a crater in the field. You can guess what I did next. I told the professor to hold for a minute while I check out the crater. He tried to say something but I already turned off my cell phone. I did this for three reasons. 1, I thought I saw someone crash in that crater. 2, I didn't want the professor convincing me not to go investigate the crater. And 3, I wanted to save battery life on my phone.

I peeked into the crater. I saw a girl lying on the ground in the middle of it. Then the ledge I was standing on gave way. Thus, I went tumbling into said crater. When I stopped tumbling, I saw the girl passed out. She had pink eyes, I also saw she was wearing a rather revealing outfit. The outfit was white and black. She also had matching boots. Though it also looked to be a sort of uniform. I checked for a pulse, and she was still alive. I went to pick her up when I notice her wings. 'Wow! Their beautiful.' I thought.

"Wait a minute." I said, "Does that mean she's an angel!? I'll have to find out later, but for now I have to get her home and to the professor."

I picked her up and had her on my back. I would carry her bridal style, that way it would be easier to move her, but I have to get out of a crater. It took 15 minutes to gt out of the crater. This was mostly due to me having to have climb a slope, and making sure I don't drop her. Also, in about three months, I will be 14 years old. She looked to be about, say…, 21 I believe. So a 13 year old trying to carry a 21 year old out of a crater, harder than it sounds. 'Good arceus, did that take long.' I thought, 'Should be smooth sailing from here.'

That's when the giant hole in the sky started shooting pillars at me. I had jinx myself. At that point, I switch her from on my back, to carrying her bridal style. I shot of like a rocket to my house. But the pillars kept on trying to hit me while running.

I should point out that I am different than a regular person. I can run fast enough to go 50 mph, but not for very long, I can lift up a snorlax 10 ft off the ground, and I can withstand having a truck thrown at me. "How are you this powerful?" You may ask. This from training, being picked on, and going through a traumatic event that lead to something I will discuss later in the story.

So I should have out runned the falling pillars, right? Wrong. Those pillars were shooting at me like they were being shot from a machine gun. And just as we were about to get out of the giant field, pillars shot out right in front of me blocking my path. And just as I was going to turn around to go around the pillars, another pillar went to me. There was no way I could get out of the way in time. I thought to myself, 'Well … this is going to hurt.'

As I turn i the opposite direction that the pillar was coming in at, I braced myself for impact and hoped the girl I tried to save won't die. Then suddenly my vision was blinded by a bright light. Then suddenly we were flying through the air. I could barely see, but it seems that she destroyed the pillar that was coming towards us and started to fly to my house. Se said something, but I didn't quite hear it due to the ringing sound in my ears. What happened next, was kind of chaotic.


	2. Chapter 2 : Ikaros

Chapter 2 Icarus

A/N It seemed to long for one chapter, so I decided to split the chapter into 2. No new people from shows or games crossing over into this story yet. Can't say for next chapter though. Haven't really decided yet. Also, I typing this story off of memory of each show. I won't get everything right, so don't hate to hard. Also let me know where I mess up so then I can fix it.

Also I don't own anything except for my oc characters

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

(Whisper)

The girl with wings had just brought me home, when my mom saw her. "Who's your new friend Parker?" She asked, "And why does she have wings."

I was about to speak when the girl said in a monotone voice, "My name is Ikaros, and he's now my master."

We both stared at her. That's when I said, "Wait, what?"

That's when I notice the chain in my hand. I try to take it off, but no matter how hard I try, it just won't come off. "The chain is to prove my bod to you, master. It can not be removed."

"Why is he your master?" My mom asked.

"Because my master told me to serve him." she said.

"Who is your master?" My mom asked.

"Information not present." Ikaros said.

"What are you?" I asked

"I am a angeloid alpha one ikaros, made by the Synapses." Ikaros said.

"Who are the Synapses?" I asked.

"Information not present." She said.

You didn't need to be a soldier to know that she was giving conditioned responses. "Why are you here?" My mom asked.

"I am here to do take care of parker, per my master order." Ikaros responded.

"So you have to follow all my requests?" I asked.

Ikaros nodded. "I think we take her to the professor. He may know more about angeloids." I said.

"Not until tomorrow, you have to go to bed mister." Mom said.

"But-"

"No buts, of to bed with you. Ikaros you can sleep with me in my room for tonight." She continued.

Ikaros shook her head. "I will watch over him tonight." she said.

"Alright then. Don't do anything naughty to her Parker." Mom said.

"Mom!" I said a little upset, "I'm not a pervert."

Skipping forward to the next day. I awoke to Ikaros staring at me. I end up rolling off the end in surprise. "Ow."

"Are you hurt master?" She said.

"I'm fine." I said, "Why were you staring at me? Didn't get any sleep?"

"Sleep?" she asked.

"You know, where you close your eyes and rest your body and have dreams." I said.

"Angeloids only need 1 hour of rest every week. But I do not know what you mean by dreams." Ikaros said.

'So she must have watch me all night. That's a little creepy. I feel bad for her.' I thought

"Anyways, let's go to the professor." I say, but then realized something.

"Hey Ikaros, can you tell me more about this chain." I asked.

"Certainly." she said, "This chain is to show that you are my master. It can never be removed, or destroyed."

"Can you make it invisible." I asked, hoping she say yes.

"Yes, and I can make it as long as I need it to be. I can also make it intangible, so then you can do what you need to do." Ikaros said.

'YES!' I thought, 'Now it won't be as weird now.'

"Please do that Icarus, I need to take a shower and change clothes before going to meet Professor Oak." I said. She nodded and the chain disappeared. But there was still a bit of chain on the collar around her neck. I then proceed to gather the clothes I will change into, then head to the bathroom. I did this so when I get out of the shower, I can just dry off and put my clothes on. Icarus followed me into the bathroom. "Why are you following me into the bathroom Icarus." I ask.

"Because I have to help you master." She said.

"Ok, some ground rules. 1 Never call me master, call me Parker. 2 I bathe on my own. And 3 Be yourself, don't do something you don't want to do. My mom has her own rules too, so follow those also."

"Of course Parker." Ikaros said.

"Now while I shower, you go to my mom and see if she anything she needs help with." I continued, "Once I get out, and we had breakfast, we'll go to Professor Oak's lab. Am I clear?"

She nod's in response. I then get in the shower and wash myself. She goes to help my mother.

After I was done showering, I put my clothes on and brushed my teeth. I left the bathroom and entered the living room. The living room was next to the kitchen. The kitchen and dining room are both in the same room. I went to see if they needed help and saw all the moving boxes in the house wer outside. Including the ones from my room. Almost everything was outside, except for the table, chairs, and everything that was nailed down. "How is it that everything is already been moved?" I asked.

"Ikaros was a huge help she everything packed in boxes except for the table and chairs." My mom said.

"I just did what I was told to Mistress." Ikaros said.

"Please, call me Angela." My mom said.

"So… Breakfast?" I asked.

"I made scrambled eggs for breakfast." Ikaros said in her usual monotone voice.

We then started eating breakfast. "Hey Ikaros." I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Feel free to ask any questions you may have. That way we can know each other better." I said.

"Ok." she responded.

As we continued eating, she asked about a lot of things. For example, why we were moving, to where, and a ton about pokemon. I told her we were moving to the alola region so I could be a pokemon trainer, and have a new start in a different region. She asked why. I told her that kanto had to many painful memories for me to discuss. I asked her to stop with the questions about that subject for now. Then I told all I know about pokemon.

After we finished eating, I asked if she could change into different clothes, to look less conspicuous. Angela gave her some of her clothes. I asked if she change her wing size, so then she could fit into Angela's clothes. She did so, and now was wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and her shirt was looe enough on her for me to see a pink bra strap.

We left the house, and went to Professor Oak's lab. Many people stared at us along the way. Pallet town was a small town, but still had enough people there to make me uncomfortable when they stare at me. We soon reach Oak's lab, thank arceus, and proceeded inside. When we enter, Oak went up to me and told me off on being reckless. I soon get him calm enough to see Icarus. "Who are you?" He asked to Ikaros.

"She's the one that was spit out my the anomaly." I said, "Hey oak?"

"Yes parker?"

"Do you know what an angeloid is?" I ask.

His eyes widen. He asks if Ikaros is an angeloid. I say yes. He then disappears into one of the many rooms. He comes back a few minutes later with several pages of notes. looking a bit frantic.

"Follow me." Oak said. We then follow him upstairs. He leads us to a room, with several high tech locks on it. He unlocks the door and we enter a room full ancient drawings that had pictures that looked like angels and different legendary pokemon.

"From these ancient drawings, we guess that the Synapses are creatures on par with legendaries, but only observe and make creatures for their own amusement." Oak said.

"Then why have I never heard of the Synapse?" I asked.

"That is because, from what we can tell, they wanted to start over by destroying everything. But Arceus, and all the legendary's, stopped them. He locked them up in a separate dimension o they won't try to destroy the universe. Arceus made the pokemon world so they could watch what they wanted to destroy. He made it possible so they could interact with us, and learn that there's good in the universe." Oak said.

"And you got all that, from a few pictures?" I said incredulously.

"We have tons of these ancient pictures. We just have them spread out through the regions. Also we have the language for these drawings, but we still finding out what they mean." Oak said.

Ikaros spoke, "How long have you done this for?"

Oak responded, "We have been trying to decipher these drawings for generations."

I was about ask more, Oak got a call on his computer. Angela was calling to tell me we were leaving to go to the alola region now, and we have to go home now. I was about to ask oak if he stay in contact, when he said that professor kukui will inform us on the rest when we get to alola. We wave goodbye, and went home. We then left for the alola region.

 **A/N This story will be on pause until I can get more chapters typed up. I will have post more when I have 8 more chapters typed up. So, for now, See you later. Also leave comments and reviews please.**


	3. Update

Update

Sorry but I have currently lost the inspiration to write this story for the moment. I will not add any new chapters until I get the other chapters plan out and written. This is from a laggy tablet, and not usual mood to write.

But to make up for it, I will the two chapters I have completed. Probably should have done the A/ns after the completed chapters. Oh well… That's life for you. I will just realise what I got yearly, that way I can post what I have easier. They will be release on my birthday, April 10th 2018. Why did I add the year?

Why not?

This is Dinowhovian leaving the scene.

Ciao.


	4. Chapter 3

Mega pokemon crossover chapter 3

Chapter 3- Popplio and battles

A/N Alright, time to get the plot moving. This will mainly follow the plot of Ultra moon. I will have other plots from other shows and games added in, but Ultra moon is taking center stage in this story. Not going to add in new characters from other shows just yet. Also this is taking all of my love and care, so be nice please.

Farla- I know that most ages are amped up a lot to 15 years old. Also that is not the original story. The original stuff is later on in the story. Though the story will have some of the same arcs from other stories, I will try to make them original. But otherwise, Thanks for the review. I really do appreciate the time you took out of the day to review my story. So now when I make a cliche, I'll have my character make fun of it.

I will talk more about the review at the of the chapter, and discuss what I will change.

I only own my OC, nothing else. So no sueing please.

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

(Whisper)

" _ **Pokemon speech**_ "

 **Pokemon move**

"Today's is the day." I said, "Today is the day I get a pokemon!"

"Don't forget Ikaros. Since I got her registered too." Angela said.

Today is March 28, My birthday. I can now get a pokemon, and be a pokemon trainer. I was rudely awakened by Angela's meowth. But I learned that Ikaros knows when ever I'm in danger. So that's pretty cool. Me and Ikaros were raring to go. Actually… I was raring to go, Ikaros was indifferent. Like always.

I was wearing my usual, and so was Ikaros. I couldn't wait. But thankfully, my mom gave me my lunch before I deshed out the door. I always wanted to train pokemon since I was- wait a minute. Did I tell you this already?

Maybe… No, no I didn't. I told Ikaros why, but have the conversation played out to… Who am I writing to? Eh, I'll figure that out later. Where was I? Oh yes, saying why I always wanted to be a pokemon trainer.

It might be cliche, but it's still true. I wanted to be a trainer so then I won't be so lonely. It's not easy to be the only survivor from a town being destroyed by a psycho. Before the… incident, I wanted to only play with the pokemon I get. After the destruction, I wanted to be a trainer so then I could protect others who cannot protect themselves.

But back to the story. I ran up route 1, excited to get my new pokemon. What? Just cause I was going to train them to help me protect others, doesn't mean I can't have fun too. I was talking to people on the route, that way I could try to fit in better. Ikaros caught up rather quickly. Just as we were about to head into the tall grass, when suddenly a pokemon popped out of the tall grass.

I knew it was a yungoos, this is because of my past. I studied all the known pokemon, and even learned their language. I did this so I could bond with them better. If I want to be a good trainer, I have to know what I am doing. I have remember most pokemon, but I don't know every last one. Still, that's not going to help in this situation.

" _ **Back off!**_ " the yungoos said, " _ **This is our territory. Take another step, and I will attack.**_ " Now Ikaros knows that I can understand pokemon, but she doesn't. Most people can't learn pokespeech because it is incredibly difficult to learn. It can also take years to learn, and thus, most people don't learn it.

The yungoos started to approach us, and getting ready to attack. Just as yungoos was about to attack, 3 pokemon jumped in front of us. It was the three starter pokemon of the Alola region; a Popplio, a Litten, and a Rowlet. All of them shiny pokemon. " _ **Back off Yungoos**_ " Litten hissed.

" _ **He is just passing by, no need to cause such a ruckus**_ " Rowlet hooted.

" _ **So back, or else.**_ " Popplio barked.

Yungoos looked at the three of them.

" _ **Fine**_ " Yungoos said. Yungoos then turned around, and ran away.

The three pokemon cheered at their victory. "Thanks." I told them, "I am glad that you talked that yungoos out of battling us, even if you had to threaten him." They then turned around, and looked at me with shock on their faces. They could tell I understood their conversation. Still, they weren't expecting me to understand their conversation. " _ **Y-you can understand us?**_ " Popplio asked.

"Yes." I said.

" _ **How**_ " Litten asked.

"Hey there cousin."

Me and Ikaros turn around to see Kukui. We walked up to him to greet him. "Hold on." He said, "You're Parker, right?! You OK? I saw you get attacked like that."

"Yeah, I'm fine. The pokemon talked the yungoos out of attacking us." I said. Kukui nods and smiles. "Looks like it." He said. "I sure didn't expect that, Yeah. Didn't expect these guys to run out on their own to save a total stranger."

"I would have saved him." Ikaros said.

"Who's she." Kukui asked.

"Didn't Professor Oak tell you?" I asked.

"Oh! She must be Ikaros. Sorry for not recognizing you." Kukui said.

"It's alright." She said.

"So can you tell us more about angeloids." I asked.

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves." Kukui said. "Welcome to Alola, the pokemon paradise. That's what I'm supposed to be saying. My name is kukui, yeah. The Pokemon Professor. People and pokemon live and work together in Alola, too."

"Don't you ever forget." Kukui continued, "You can go anywhere, yeah, as long as you have pokemon in your corner. Wild pokemon could be hiding in the tall grass, yeah, just waiting to jump out and bite you, but you'll be fine if you have a partner of your own." He then looks to the pokemon behind us.

"Hey there." He still continued, "How about I introduce to you the pokemon who helped you just now." We turned to the pokemon. They then went to a fence and standing some space away from each other. It was as if they were trained to do this. We turn to face them. Rowlet was to the left side of our view, with a calm and collected face. Popplio was to our right, staring down and looking dejected. Finally, Litten was in the middle of them with an eager look.

Kukui introduces us to the pokemon, from left to right. He points to Rowlet. "This is the Grass type, Rowlet."

" _ **Hello**_ " Rowlet greeted, spinning around once.

"This is the Fire type, Litten."

" _ **Can't wait to win**_ " Litten said, he then jumps up with a smile on his face.

"And this is the Water type, Popplio."

" _ **Hello**_ " Popplio said, still looking depressed. She had yet to looked up from the ground.

"Why does Popplio look so depressed." I asked.

"She looks like that because she has been trying to get picked for a long time. But now she has given up." He said.

I asked why. He replied, "Even though she is a female shiny, being extremely rare and powerful, trainers choose the other two because they want to have cool pokemon. They said that she wasn't cool enough to even train, much less befriend. This had gone on for 2 years." This just made me mad. Choosing a pokemon, not based on how strong it is or could be, but choosing how it looks on it first evolution. Still makes me mad to this day.

I then decided which pokemon. You guys can guess which pokemon I choose. Yeah, yeah, I know. This is a obvious cliche, I know. But just because it's obvious, doesn't mean its any less effective in persuading people. Having a bad past can make you want to pity them, and in some cases, sympathize with. This can happen a lot in real life, thus it becomes a cliche. But enough fourth wall breaking, back to the story.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't pay attention to Kukui. He then shouted, "Parker!"

"Huh?"

"I was telling you about choosing a pokemon." he said.

"Oh right." I said sheepishly.

"One of these pokemon will be your partner." Kukui continued. "Maybe that's why they went to save you. So go choose your partner."

I then went up to popplio. "I choose Popplio." I said. Popplio then looks at me surprise.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive." I replied.

I then lightly pick her up, and lift her up. We look into each other eyes, popplio having a giant smile on her face. Kukui also smiles too. "Nice choice cousin, I bet you two will make a great team." Kukui said. "Here's her pokeball, nice and cozy."

"If you don't mind, I liked to keep Popplio out, if you don't mind." I asked.

"Do what you want, you are her trainer after all." He replied.

"Cool." I said, "Hey Popplio."

She turns to me.

"Do you mind if I call you Bluebell?" I asked.

"Why Bluebell Parker?" Ikaros asked, with a little curiosity in her voice.

"Because I think it would fit her, wouldn't you agree?" I asked. She thinks about it for a moment.

"I guess." She said. I was glad that she was starting to develop her own personality. But it took 3 months to get her to this point. I'm worried that it'll be years before she has a full personality. "So what do you say Popplio?" I asked. Bluebell nodded her head. I asked Ikaros, "Which pokemon will you choose Ikaros." She looks to Rowlet.

"I choose Rowlet." She said, but I'm pretty sure that their was a small hint of joy in her voice.

"You certain about that?" Kukui asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Most trainers that choose a pokemon, can be rather indecisive." Kukui told Ikaros. "I usually have to wait half-an-hour before they finally decide."

"Oh, okay. But I am still certain." She said.

"Okay, here's Rowlet's pokeball. His transportable home." Kukui said, while handing her Rowlet's pokeball.

"So what are you going to call him?" I asked Ikaros.

"Alpa." Ikarus replied.

"Cool." I said.

"I guess Hau will get litten." Kukui said.

" _ **Aw. I was hoping to not be chosen last**_." Litten meowed.

"Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose." I told Litten. I then ask kukui who is Hau and where he was.

"He should be in Iki Iki town, or at least his house is." Kukui answered, "Which reminds me. We have to met the island kahuna."

"What's a Kahuna?" I asked.

"A Kahuna is a crazy strong trainer, and in charge of protecting the islands. Truth is, that the kahuna is the one who these guys to you. He's the one to actually train these guys to how they are now."

"He lives in Iki Iki town. He's Hau grandfather actually." Kukui continued, "He's also the one who gave you your pokemon. So you should thank him for it."

"Ok." I said. I started to walk into the tall grass when the Rattata from earlier popped out of the grass. It hissed, "Your not allowed to invade our Territory."

"Bluebell!" I shouted, "Use Water gun."

Bluebell went in front of of me, shooting water gun at the yungoos, smacking it straight into its mouth, landing a critical hit. Rattata then went to tackle Bluebell. Rattata tackle Bluebell, and she landed with rattata on top of her, in between my legs.

"Quickly, use Water gun point blank."

I said to bluebell. She follow my order quicker than I imagine. She use Water gun almost immediately after I told her to do it. The yungoos shot off further down the route. It was knocked out, with spirals in its eyes. We had won the fight. I picked Bluebell up from under me. I then hugged, and pet her telling her, "Good job Bluebell."

"You handle that quite well parker." Kukui said.

"I Got a quick question though." I said.

"What is it?" Kukui asked.

"Was Bluebell chain breeded? 'Cause she is way faster than a regular starter." I asked.

"I believe so." Kukui answered after a little bit of thoughtful thinking. Kukui continued, "I was found the abandoned egg along the shore. I was surprise when a popplio popped out. But enough talk, let's go to Iki town now."

"Ok." I said. I had gotten all the info I wanted anyways. We then head down the road after watching Ikaros and Alpa battle the same yungoos. We continued down the route. Kukui said that he had to get something, so he went back down the way we came.

I had then spotted a pokeball laying beyond so tall grass. I went through and picked up the pokeball and got a potion. I ten put the pokeball in my backpack. I know that pokeball, once used, can't capture pokemon if it failed to capture a pokemon, or holding a item. Sometimes it can hold another pokeball. I don't know how or why, but it does. Maybe it's the same reason why their left out in obscure spots holding items. I once found a masterball in one of the pokeballs. I still have it on me, just in case I ever find a legendary. You never know.

Anyways, me and ikaros agreed to spend some time to know our pokemon better. I pulled bluebell to the side. I wanted to ask her some questions. "Hey Bluebell." I said.

" _ **Yes Master**_ " She said.

"Okay first off, I never ever, want to be call master." I said, "Call me Parker, or Alpha."

" _ **Why Alpha**_ " Bluebell asked.

"It's a name I will also respond to, due to a part of my past." I said.

" _ **Which part**_ " she asked.

"I will tell you later on in the journey. I want a main team together before I reveal my painful part of life. But I will still leave some clues so you can try to figure out my past before I tell you." I said.

" _ **Okay. Maybe we change the subject to how you can talk with pokemon**_ " She half asked.

"Find. I learn how to fully understand pokemon since I was a child. They helped me become stronger through exercise." I said.

"I understand them because they always seem to have something to say about anything. They also do so much for us, and ask little in return. So I might as well learn their language. To, at the very least, know what they actually have to say." I finished.

" _ **Wow**_ " Bluebell said, " _ **That's**_ _**so**_ _**thoughtful**_ "

"Thank you." I said.

About that time, Icaros came to me and said she was done talking to Alpa. I was extremely surprised that she picked up pokespeech so quickly. It kind of caught me off guard. But I always recover quickly. She told me that her and Alpa are much alike. I knew they would be great together. Sometimes you can just guess by looking. We both did battle more wild pokemon, but we quickly defeated them, so I won't go into detail about that.

"Well, let's head to town." I said.

We were heading to the entrance, when we spotted someone running down the road. It was a boy, he was wearing a black shirt, orange backpack, orange/ yellow pants with yellow flip flops.

"Hey, Hey." He said. "My name is Hau."

"Hello." I said.

"Have you decided on which pokemon you want?" He asked. "I couldn't wait for us to pick our partners together, so I came to find you myself."

He then spotted Bluebell walking to my side. " _ **Hello, I'm Bluebell**_ " Bluebell said.

"Woah! Your Popplio is so cool." Hau said.

"I know right." I said.

"Hey wait." Hau realised, "You already picked your pokemon?!"

"Sorry about that Hau." Kukui said behind us. We turn to face him. We saw him with the Litten that we meet earlier. He continued, "They needed some help out of a situation, So I gave them both a pokemon to help them out."

"Wait both?" Hau said, finally noticing Ikaros. "Whoa! Where did you come from?!" He asked/ shouted at Ikaros. I told him that she can actually blend into the background if doesn't talk that much. Thus, she tends to surprise me by accident, for the past 3 months. But at this point, I kind of develop a sixth sense telling me where where anyone is within a mile radius from me. It doesn't matter if its people or pokemon. But it only works if I may attention to it.

"Well, that's cool." Hau said. I Looked at him flabbergasted. I told I had developed a sixth sense in three months, and just said that was cool! I was speechless. Hau then went on to say, "Anyways I decided on choosing Litten a long time ago. So this is the best thing to happen. Alola litten. Were going to go on lots of adventures, just wait and see."

" _ **Can't wait to win battles with you**_ " Litten said.

"Alright everybody, back into your pokeballs." Kukui said.

"Wait up." Hau said, turning to me. "Me and Litten have a favor to ask. Be our opponents in our first ever Pokemon battle together."

"Sure." I said. "How about who ever wins, next battle Ikaros pokemon. That way we all have battle a trainer battle." I then turn to Ikaros, "How about it?" I ask.

"If that's that what you want parker, then I will comply." Ikaros responded.

"Alright let's-" Hau started to say. "Hold on." Kukui interrupted. "Before you two step into the ring, let's make sure Bluebell is up to it!" Kukui then heal Bluebell using a potion.

We then go some distance from one another. "All right!" Hau semi-shouted, his voice filled with excitement, "I'm seriously gonna enjoy this." Hau sent out litten, while bluebell just step up a foot in front of me.

"Alright bluebell." I say, "Use **Water gun**." Bluebell then uses **Water Gun**.

"Dodge it and use **Ember**." Hau said. Litten did his best, but his tail was skimmed by **Water** **gun**. Litten hissed in pain, and shot **Ember** at Bluebell. She got it, but did little damage.

"Okay Bluebell, try using **Pound**." I said. Bluebell lunge at at litten ad pounded his side. Litten got knocked into a rock. Litten then got up, have took quite a bit of damage. "Litten, use **Ember**!" Hau said.

"Quick Bluebell!" I said. "Use **Water** **gun**." Bluebell then shot Litten back into the rock, but not before getting hit by **Ember**. Again bluebell didn't take quite as much damage, same couldn't be said for Litten. Litten got knock back into the rock once again, but this time, getting knocked out.

"Litten is unable to battle. Popplio wins!" Kukui announced.

"Our first defeat! Sorry Litten!" Hau said recalling Litten. He walked up to me. "That was an awesome fight we just had Parker!" He said.

"Thanks hau. By the way, why did you have Litten just use **Ember**?" I asked.

"Oh. I was hoping Ember would inflict a burn on your Popplio. That way, I could have Litten do a attack and retreat tactic until she passed out." Hau answered.

"Huh. That's a very good tactic Hau. I bet it would have worked if Bluebell wasn't so fast. Also Litten was way tougher than I thought. Your Litten is incredibly tough." I complimented.

"Thanks." Hau responded. "And you and Bluebell were really cool. You're gotta have battle where everyone has fun. Even you and your partner pokemon."

"Alright, now let's see your battle style Ikaros." I said.

"Okay." Ikaros responded.

"Alright Bluebell." I said looking to my Popplio. "You good for another battle?"

" _ **I am if you are.**_ " She responded, while giving a nod.

"Alpa, come on out." Ikaros said, tossing Rowlet's pokeball.

" _ **Ready**_ _**to**_ _**battle.**_ " Ikaros Rowlet said.

"Alright Bluebell use aqua ring." I said. Bluebell then shoots water out of her mouth. Popplio is then envelope in a veil of water.

"Hey Ikaros." I said.

"Yes Parker." Ikaros responded

"Don't hold back okay?" I asked. "I want to see your full potential."

Ikaros nods. "Alpa, use **Leafage**."

"Dodge it and use **Pound**." I said. Bluebell dodge most of the leafs, but some still hit the shiny popplio. And **pound** rowlet into the air.

"Fly higher and use **Growl**." Ikaros told Alpa.

Alpa flew higher and use **Growl** , lowering Bluebell's attack. I had to think fast, otherwise we would lose. I knew that she heal some damage, but would not win with just using pound. "Bluebell, use **W** **ater Gun**."

"Use **Leafage** to intercept **Water Gun**."

Bluebell try to hit Alpa with **Water Gun** , but was blocked by **Leafage**. This cause a small smoke cloud to form for the attacks combining. When the smoke cleared, the Rowlet disappeared. Me and my popplio tried to find him, but we couldn't find him.

"Now Alpa, use **Leafage**." Ikaros said.

Alpa appear from behind the rock that litten got knocked into, using leafage. Bluebell felt the full force, getting knock into the fence opposite of the rock. Bluebell had swirls in her eyes.

"Popplio is unable to battle." Professor Kukui said. "Rowlet wins."

"Oh." I said. "At least we did our best." I went over to Bluebell and picked her up. I then used a potion on her. The whirls in her eyes gone. I smiled at her. She looked away, looking upset.

" _ **Sorry for losing Parker. I hope your not to disappointed.**_ " My Popplio said very sadly.

"Hey its okay Bluebell. You did your best, that's all I ask for. Besides, we won't always win every battle. Sometimes we'll win, sometimes we'll lose. But we will have to train hard, so then we can do our best to win every battle." I said. Bluebell looked at me with a surprise look. I guess she wasn't expecting me to have such wisdom. I then took out Bluebell's pokeball.

"Alright, for now, back into the pokeball so you can get some rest." I said. Bluebell nodded in agreement. I then recalled her back into her pokeball, so then she can get some well deserved rest. I then put the pokeball back on my belt. "I hope your not mad that you lost." Ikaros said.

"Nah." I replied. "It's fine."

Ikaros tilts her head in confusion. "I thought you didn't like to lose." She asked.

"Your right about that, I don't like to lose. But that's not the point in a pokemon battle. A pokemon battle is about showing the trainer strengths. Their strength comes from taking care, and training their pokemon to be the best they can be. I still have a long way to go. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. When you lose you can learn where you went wrong. That way you don't make the same mistake again." I say with a smile. "Now I can be a better trainer. Besides you won't be anywhere without your pokemon."

"Right on Parker." Kukui said. "You three both brought out the best in your partners, and pulled off some spectacular moves, yeah."

Kukui then turns to look behind us. He then points saying, "Iki town is right up those stairs. Come on Parker."Hau then runs ahead. He turns around shouting, "You should totally check out Iki town." He then runs back into town. Then me and Ikaros start down towards Iki town. Then I decide to check something on to the left. I saw a pokeball, I picked it up and open it to get a paralyze heal. I walked back to ikaros and we went up the stairs and into town.

A/N This chapter was going to be longer than this, but it was too much trouble to get all this onto a document, so I just do it until I feel it gets too long. Also, I'm deciding on whether or not to allow the pokemon to remember more than one move.

Sorry the action was a little dull, but I have no idea on how to write a fight scene. If anyone wants to help, let me know.

Thanks for reading

Ps. Farla, thanks for the review, but please be a little nicer in the review thanks. I will comment more next chapter.


	5. Chapter 35

Chapter 3.5 Iki town battle.

A/N Hello everyone. Thank you for taking time to read my story. Anyways to the point. I'm not trying to be completely original. I'm trying to write a story no one has read before. Let me know if I need to change some stuff. I would love a review.

Also I'm introducing a character from High school DXD next chapter. I will add in some plotlines from the series in, but not for a little while. Also adding some elements from RWBY. I plan on doing a full on crossover with RWBY and this story. But not for sometime. Also Overwatch references. Still deciding whether or not to actually add Overwatch into the story.

Disclaimer, I only own my Oc character. No sueing please.

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

(Whisper)

"Pokemon speech"

Pokemon move

You know what. I'm not sure if I'm a voice in the void writing down what happen, or if I'm actually reliving these events. So I'm just going to write as if I'm am reliving the events. Will be easier for me that way. Also, the writer is tire of having me talk in past-tense, so he is going to change the writing style some. Anyways, back to the story.

(Parker's POV)

We had just head into Iki town, when Kukui caught up to us. "We're here! This right here is Iki Town! This town is where folks come to worship the Pokemon that watches over Melemele Island. Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy, see." Kukui said.

He then looks around. "Looks like the kahuna's nowhere to be found though…" Kukui said. "I guess there must be some trouble somewhere on the island that needs fixing, yeah?"

"Yeah, the kahuna wandered off without a word, singing a little ditty or something." Hau said. He then turns to me. "I'm gonna go stop by home for a sec. I've gotta show my mom Litten!" He then turns and runs off into the town center. We watch him leave. 'Huh' I thought. 'Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about something? It's probably nothing.'

Kukui then turns to us. "Hey, I've got an idea for you two." He said. "If you head through the village and up the hill, you can visit the ruins belonging to Tapu Koko. That's our island's guardian deity, yeah. Why don't you go and introduce yourself?"

"If you're real lucky, maybe you'll actually get a glimpse of her yourself." Kukui continued. "I'll stick around and wait to see if the kahuna comes back."

We both nod and go the way he told us. We keep walking. "Going to pay your respects to th guardian deity?" An old lady along the path asked. I responded with a yes. "She's a rather fickle one, hope you meet her." She said. We say our thanks and continue up the hill. We then spot a girl in a white dress, and a white floppy hat going to the ruins with a big bag on her ide. Her bag then seem to move.

"I know! I know. I'll take you to the ruins." She seem to say to her bag. "So please stay in the bag. We could get in trouble if anyone sees you."

She then continues towards the ruins. I look to Ikaros. We then follow after her. When we reach the top of the hill, we see her get practically dragged by her bag towards a bridge over a chasm near a waterfall. She tries to stop and keep her bag still. Then suddenly, A weird looking pokemon popped out. It then heads over the bridge. It makes it halfway, when suddenly a bunch of Spearow attack said pokemon. It cowards in fear of the Spearow attacking.

We approach the girl. She turns to us with a look of concern on her face. She look really pretty. "Ah…" She saids.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"H-Help… Save Nebby!" She said. She then turns to the pokemon, now named nebby, that was being attacked by the Spearow. It cried out in fear, "Heeeelp!" in a feminine voice.

The girl then turns to us. "Those Spearow are attacking it! But… I'm not a Trainer. I can't" She told us. She looks to us. "Please. Please save Nebby!"

"Alright." I said. I then turn to Ikarus. "Ikaros, go find the kahuna. I'll get nebby." I said.

"Why?" Ikaros asked.

"The kahuna can help, and your much faster than I am." I said.

"But I could easily just solve this problem." She said. I take her to the side.

(I can't risk your secret getting out. Also the writer wants to keep to main canon as possible right now. He needs more experience writing, so please just go and find the kahuna.) I whisper.

"Ok." She said.

"Oh and remember, the kahuna is a human." I say to her as she runs of at very fast speeds. I told her not fly unless I was in trouble. I wanted to make sure she didn't get discovered. I'm afraid that some people want to figure out what she is. They might even do dissect her. So far, Ikaros is one of the few girls I'm not afraid of.

"Alright Bluebell, come on out." I bring out Bluebell, because one started to fly at me. "Use Water gun." Bluebell shoots Water Gun at the incoming Spearow. It smacks the bird right in the face, crashing the Spearow into the bridge, and to the otherside of the bridge. The spearow gets back up, and starts flying towards Bluebell using Growl.

"Use Water Gun on it wings when it gets close." I said. Bluebell waited until the Spearow was almost on top of her. Just as the Spearow was about to attack again, Bluebell shot water at Spearow wings. It hit the bridge a causing it to sway a little. It then lands on the other side again, this time knocked out.

"You managed to knock out one of the Spearow, but…oh, but there are still more!" The mysterious girl said. "Please...please help Nebby if you can! But be careful. It looks like that attack may have damaged the pank bridge, too…"

I nod then head towards the puff like pokemon. I wonder where Ikaros is.

(Ikaros POV)

I have to find the kahuna. I ask everyone. Big people, small people, and pokemon where the kahuna is. I soon find a big person walking down the road. He was wearing a two shirts, blue shorts, flip flops and hi eyes were closed. I went to him and asked where the kahuna is. He asks why, I tell him a person is in trouble. He asks who I am, and where the trouble is. I tell him my name, and that it was happening at the bridge near the ruins. He tells me he's actually the kahuna. I then pick him up, and ran as fast as I could. I could sense he was in a bit of trouble, but not in full danger yet. I sure hope he's alright. I have been developing what parker call, emotions for the amount of time I've been with him. I am feeling worry for him right now. I don't like it. It will be gone it I find him soon, I'm sure.

(Parker's POV)

I just made to Nebby. I decide to use my body to protect her. I tell her, "It's going to be alright Nebby."

Then a Spearow attacks just after I said that. I then completely cover Nebby to better protect her. They keep attacking, then Nebby started to glow. She then explodes everything around us then we start to fall.

(Ikaros POV)

I could sense Parker was in a bit of trouble. I drop the big man. I then ran as fast as my legs could let me. I wanted to fly, but parker told me to only do that when he was in complete danger. I could sense he was in danger, but I felt he was also safe. I needed to find out why.

(Parker's POV)

I knew I probably would not make it, so I turn over with by back to the ground. As we grew near, I thought back to everything I ever done.

I decided that if I did survive, Ikaros will always be nearby in a possibly, extremely, dangerous situation. As we fell I looked up, and saw something smack the Spearow away. It then grabbed us and set us on the ground near the mystery girl. It then bounces away. We all looked at the pokemon. He looked at us. I'm pretty sure that was Tapu Koko, or Ikaros could change into a pokemon. She then screeched, "Your welcome!" Then it flew away.

"Whoa." A new voice said.

We looked to see Ikaros just staring at us. She walked up to me asking if I was alright. I told her I was find. She didn't seem to believe me, but back off slightly for now. I then get up and Nebby got off of me. I was on the right side of bridge that was now destroyed.

"That was close." Nebby said.

"Oh thank goodness that your guys are alright." The mystery girl said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Ikaros went to me asking me if I was okay. I told her I was fine, but that did not calm her down. I told her next time, in a situation, she is to stay close by. She nods, and gives a quick, small, smile. She then stands at attention to the right of me.

"Who's are you guys?" The girl in white ask.

"My name is Parker, and this is Ikaros." I say.

"What is she?" The mystery girl ask.

"What do you mean?" I ask, sweating a little.

"She points to behind Ikaros. I look and see Ikaros's wings out. I just remember that she must be stressed about something. I think I might know what, but I will have to discuss this with her later. But for now, I will have to cover this up.

"Well…" I begin to say.

"I am angeloid class alpha named Ikaros." Ikaros said, "I am serving Parker as his servant."

The girl in white looks at me discriminately.

"Well Professor knows more about what's going on then I do, so please ask him about this. Also please keep this secret please." I ask.

"If you promise to keep nebby a secret." She replies. "Nebby is from far away, and I want to keep her a secret."

"Deal." I say.

"But I have to ask, what was with the bridge explosion? I should have at least felt something from the explosion, but it only destroyed the bridge and sent the Spearow back." I ask.

"Well…" She says, "Nebby has special powers, which is why I want to keep Nebby a secret."

"Actually Nebby is a girl." I say.

"Really?" She says, looking at me quizzically. "How do you know? Did you…"

"No nothing like that!" I said quickly. "I can just understand pokemon speech is all. Nbby had a very female voice."

"How does that make her a girl?"

"Pokemon, for the most part, have a voice matching their gender. Though, this isn't the case for all pokemon. I guess it depends on the pokemon, really." I said.

"Oh." she said.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"My name is Lillie." She says.

"So lillie, what are you doing here anyways?" Ikaros asks, like she was interrogating her.

Lillie looks to nebby saying, "Nebby brought me here. I'm trying to help Nebby, get home. But she wanted to come here. Oh nebby. Don't do that again." She then close her eyes shaking her head. "The last time you use your powers, you couldn't move for weeks. Try to be more careful Nebby."

Nebby looks at lillie, then looks where Tapu Koko was before leaving. "What's this? Nebby asked. Lillie goes to Nebby to see what it was. "What's this you found?" Lillie asks. She then picks them up. "Sparkling… Stones? They fell almost warm somehow." She then turns back to us.

"Here, I believe these belong to you." Lillie says.

We both grab one of the sparkling stones. We turn them over for a bit. Then I put mine in my backpack, while Ikaros just pockets hers. Lillie then gets nebby back into her bag, despite Nebby not wanting to. She then asks if she we could escort her back, and so we did. We then came upon a Rattata. Ikaros used Alpa to defeat the Rattata. But the strange thing is, that was not the normal Rattata not you see in other regions. It was black, and had few other differences too. I'll have to ask Kukui about that later.

We had just got back, when we saw kukui talking to someone else on the pokemon battle circle. Or at least I think it's a battle circle. Maybe it's a sumo ring for pokemon. I think that's right. Any ways, the person talking to kukui is a much older fellow, who might be a little overweight. Ikaros walks up to the other man. They then notice her.

"Hello Ikaros. Why did you pick me up and then drop me earlier?" He asks.

"I picked up you up so then I could take you to the problem. But then I sense Parker was in danger, so I dropped you to get their faster." Ikaros replies.

"Are you calling the Kahuna fat?" The man asks.

"No." Ikaros said. "It's much faster to run without carrying something, than it is to carry that something."

He justs laughs at that. "Don't be so uptight Ikaros, I was kidding." He said chuckling. Ikaros nods and me and lillie walk up next to her. I then introduce myself to the kahuna. I learn about his name, which is Hala. We tell him about our encounter with the Tapu.

"So that explains why I saw him flying over had while running here." Hala said.

"What so strange about that?" I asked, "Isn't that normal?"

Kukui then replies, "Even though he is the guardian of this island, he's rather fickle about saving people. You must be very special."

Suddenly Nebby came out and said hello. We turn to Nebby. While Lillie questions nebby about getting out, I start to think about where Nebby could have possibly come from. But Lillie started talking to us before I could ponder my question. She talked about how pokemon being more friendly to you if you pet and take good care of your pokemon.

"A pokemon is only as strong as a trainer taking care of them." Lillie finishes.

"Which reminds me." Hala said, turning to Kukui. "Have you given All the trainers their starter?"

"No, not yet." Kukui said. "She's coming to pick them up tomorrow. Tomorrow she will be old enough. Oh yeah! That reminds me." Kukui then turns to me.

"Here." He says to Ikaros and I.

He then hands me a pokedex and trainer passport. He also gives Ikaros her trainer passport and pokedex. Though hers look like a pokedex from Kalos.

"Those are your pokedexs and passports. Now you're an official pokemon trainer, yeah." He explains, with a smile. Just when we were about to leave Hau, came from out from nowhere and joined the group. Hala asks, "Did you forget something Hau?"

"Seriously? Says the one who just went for a walk without telling anyone where their going." Hau says to him.

But before they could continue, the sparkling stone I had (in a pocket on the outside of my backpack) started to shine. Hau asks what that was. I show him my sparkling stone. They then look at in marvel.

"Hala, isn't that...?" Hau starts to ask.

"Where did you get that?" Hala asks.

"Lillie found two of them where Tapu Koko was standing after she left. Lillie then one to both me and Ikaros for helping nebby." I said.

Hala the turns to Ikaros asking to see hers. Ikaros shows her sparkling stone that she kept in her pocket.

"So she even deigned to give both of you a stone…" Hala said, "Maybe you two were meant to be in alola. If you'll allow me to borrow those stones for a while. I promise to give them back to you two."

We both agree, and the stones to him. He starts to speak again. "I can see that the both of you have marking for a brilliant trainer. You must do us the honor of joining our festival tomorrow!"

"Do you want to?" I ask Ikaros.

"If you want me to, then I will." Ikaros said looking away, with a small hint of a blush. I could tell she must felt honored because she was supposed to be a servant to me. I have to about this with her later. Kukui then walks up to us.

"That's great. But now I will escort you back home. Don't want you having to be saved by Tapu Koko again." He said. We all laugh at that. He then turns to Lillie. "Hey lillie, why don't you join us, yeah, that way you don't get lost again."

"Okay." Lillie agrees.

"Can't wait to explore!" Nebby exclaims. I understood what Nebby said, but to everyone who didn't speak or understand pokespeech she said, "Pew!"

"Nebby!" Lillie said, exasperated about Nebby still being out. "Can you please stop trying to escape at every chance. I just want to keep you safe. The last time you used your power, you couldn't move for weeks."

We laugh at her exasperation, Ikaros chuckled a little. I was a little surprised at Ikaros chuckles, but not alot. We then left for my home.

We were walking to my home, when I asked about Kukui why the Rattata they have here are different to the ones in kanto and other regions. He told me about Alola had a different variety of some pokemon from other regions. While still the same species, they were different in both how they look and their types. I wanted to ask more but we just arrived at mine and Ikaros's house. He and lillie bid us adieu, and left. Before we went in I wanted to talk with Ikaros.

(3rd point of view)

"Hey Ikaros?" Parker said.

"Yes?" She asks.

"I know your suppose to be a servant to me, but please stop. I already talked with you that I can't be a master, but a friend to you. So why do you still act like it?" He said.

"I was programmed to serve you Parker." Ikaros said.

"I know Ikaros, I know. But you still seem so distant, why is that?" Parker asked.

She looks away feeling a bit ashamed. She didn't know why she did, or what she's feeling. Parker could tell she was having a innard conflict with herself. He could guess why.

"I think I know why now." He said.

Ikaros then had turned to him with a shocked expression. She was afraid that he might say something she was afraid of.

"I guess you never fell in love with anyone before right?" He asks. Ikaros looks away ashamed. He continued, "I believe that you are falling in love with me."

"I can't." She says, "Your suppose to me my master, you can't fall for me. Besides, I won't be able to meet your expectations as a lover."

"Oh really? Then answer these questions honestly, and this decide whether or not you're falling in love with me."

She nods. She then saw his right eye change to black and glow. She remember that he had a special ability to tell when people lie to him. He changes his right eye to black and it then glows signalling that he activated this ability. With that, he can tell when he's being lied to and who is good or bad.

"Do you care for me?" Parker questions.

"Yes."

"Do you hate it when you have to leave my side."

"I do, but I can change that if you want me too." She says trying to change the subject.

"Focus please. Do you feel upset anytime I get hurt?"

"Of course I-" She stops herself. She knew he wanted her to answer his questions.

"Alright, final question. Do you care for me? Not as a master, but as more."

She was about to say yes, but instead thinks about it more. She is supposed to be his servant, until her master says otherwise. But she feels more for him then that. She then nods after a few more minutes of thinking. Then his eye changes back to silver, and the glow in Parkers eye disappeared.

"Then you just meet all my expectations."

She looks at him shocked. She was lost for words. She had told him on the boat ride to Alola, she was sent to serve him from her master. He told her that he was going to add that to the list of questions about the Synapses. She was about to speak up, but he interrupted her with his finger to her lips.

"I still remember that you have another master. But as I have learned in the past, it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. Besides, I'm pretty sure if your master wanted you back you back, she would have called you back right?" He asked.

She knew he had cornered her. But she also knew her master, the one that made her, told her to serve him indefinitely, but could still be recalled. She did tell him, but it just furthered his point.

"I guess there's no arguing with you on this." Ikaros said.

"Good." Parker said. "But as I told you before, I want you to just be yourself. I'm not sure how many times I have to tell this. I want you more expressive, but only do it if you want to. I want you to make your own decisions without me telling you what to do. You're a Pokémon trainer now. You have to make your own choices in how you train your Pokémon. I can help you if you want, but the rest is up to you."

Ikaros nods understanding what he meant.

"Good, now let's head in. We need to show Mom our Pokémon." He said bringing out Bluebell from her Pokéball.

"Hello!" Bluebell said.

Parker then picked up his Popplio and put her on his head. Parker opened the door, and they then went inside.

A/N Finally got this done. I had a bit of trouble writing this one. I couldn't decide how to have this story go. Also I couldn't get my mind off a story I want to write, but I have to finish this story first.


End file.
